Double Trouble
by Ziirroh
Summary: "Um, don't I get a say in this?" Jaune said tentatively. "No!" The twins shouted in unison. "O-Okay." Jaune gulped nervously. What did these two girls want with him?


**A/N: Someone suggested Jaune x Malachite Twins. I forgot who sent in the prompt and can't find out where the msg went** **(｡ŏωŏ)** **sowwies. I hope whoever sent it sees this and enjoys the story.**

* * *

Jaune had never been to a bar before; he never had a reason to, but at this moment it would be his first time being in one and he wasn't sure what kind of experience to expect from it.

All of team JNPR was with him, along with teams RWBY, CFVY, and Sun and Neptune from SSSN. Unsurprisingly the idea to go out clubbing belonged to Yang, Nora, and Neptune collectively; with Neptune saying that he'd have a great time dancing and could probably pick up some ladies if he was lucky.

Jaune wasn't feeling particularly energetic though, preferring to sit back in a booth while many of the others danced.

On the other side of the booth Ruby and Weiss sat close together trying to make conversation over the noise of the crowd and music. Velvet and Yatsuhashi weren't very active on the dance floor either and so they opted to sit inside the booth and eat snacks. On the other hand, Coco was the type to be more engaging, dragging Fox with her to the dance floor despite his resistance.

Everyone else was out on the floor dancing and enjoying themselves without restraint. Pyrrha and Nora were laughing as they got Ren to dance another one of their choreographed routines together. Jaune smiled as he watched them, glad that they were having a good time.

He was mostly idle as he sat there, taking sips from his cup of juice every now and then. He then noticed Neptune walking over to him with a confident stride in every step.

"Hey man! What are you doing over here? You should be out on the dance floor busting some moves and impressing the ladies." The blue haired boy quipped.

Jaune shrugged his shoulders with indifference.

"I'm just not really feeling it tonight. Only feel like taking it easy, you know?"

Neptune nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I got ya. Just chilling out, that's cool man. Well, if you change your mind don't be shy to go on the dance floor. You've got some sick moves dude, it'd be a shame to hide them."

Jaune smiled at his compliment before Neptune returned to the dance floor.

Jaune contemplated whether he should go dance with his teammates or stay put, but the thought was put on hold for nature was calling and he couldn't ignore it.

Excusing himself from the booth he made his way to the back area where the public restrooms were. On the way there he noticed two girls bickering with each other.

Both girls looked very similar to each other almost as if they were looking at a mirror. Their different outfits were the only things that made it easy to tell them apart.

Jaune had just passed by them when he was suddenly jerked backwards and he had to stumble to keep his balance while someone dragged him along.

"What do you think you're doing with that guy Melanie?" One of the girls said.

"Well, Militia, if you must know I thought we could have him help us decide." The girl, Melanie, said while still dragging Jaune behind her.

"And what if he doesn't want to help us?" Militia raised her hands in the air exasperated.

Melanie had let go of Jaune, having him stand in front of them with an expectant look.

"Then he'll have to deal with it." Melanie said with a scoff. "We just need him so we can end this dumb argument." Melanie looked him straight in the eyes, causing Jaune to look off to the side nervously.

"Fine then. He better be useful." Militia said with a small pout, crossing her arms.

"Um, don't I get a say in this?" Jaune said tentatively.

"No!" The twins shouted in unison.

"O-Okay." Jaune gulped nervously. What did these two girls want with him? "So, uh, what am I supposed to do?"

Melanie rolled her eyes while Militia clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"You're supposed to help us decide which one of us is cuter, duh!" Militia stated.

"Excuse me, _what_?"

"You heard her, so tell us which one of us is cuter. Me," Melanie said pointing to herself, "or her." She finished, pointing to Militia.

Jaune looked between the two girls anxiously. Why did he have to get into weird situations like this?

Though, as he continued looking between the two girls, he began to notice small details about them that set them apart. Sure their faces looked the same, but it was only to a certain extent.

Militia's features seemed soft, a sort of childish aspect to them, but not enough to denote from her actual age. She seemed to show her emotions more readily than her sister; her face lighting up when she became avid in their conversation. She was very expressive in her demeanor, often gesturing with her hands as she spoke.

Melanie seemed to appear a bit more mature; her brows often arched appraisingly when she spoke to someone. Her face seemed to never reveal her true intentions and was often emotionless. She wasn't as active as her sister when it came to gestures, but it seemed she could demand enough attention from a person with her strong voice.

"Well, I think you both are cute. I don't know what all the fuss is about." He shrugged noncommittally.

"What?! That's cheating, you can't pick both of us." Militia said, her face heating up from the compliment nonetheless.

"She's right, you can't just pick both of us. It's got to be one." Melanie had a light dusting of pink tinting her cheeks, but her face didn't reveal any certain emotion.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, looking off to the side. "I don't see why not. It's the truth. Both of you have traits that make each of you ideally attractive to any guy." Jaune spoke honestly, and the twins could not deny the truth in his words.

"Oh. Um, well, thank you. I suppose." Melanie said quietly, her stoic façade finally vanishing as she regarded Jaune in a new light.

"I still think I'm cuter though." Militia crossed her arms again, looking away from Jaune.

"How can you say that after what he just said?" Melanie looked at her sister in disbelief.

"Because it's true. Nyeeh!" Militia was sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Ugh! You're such a kid!"

"Whatever granny, at least that makes me younger and cuter than you."

Jaune silently tip-toed away from the twins as their debate renewed once more. Managing a few feet from them, he rushed into the restroom. If he had to wait any longer his bladder would have burst.

When he came back out he found the twins now having Neptune as their unfortunate audience and judge. Jaune snuck around them and made it safely to the booth.

 _Sorry Neptune, but I'm not getting stuck in that again._


End file.
